I believe in Kira
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Jamás elegí apoyar a L, se decía, solía hacerlo, hasta que noté que era un pensamiento que me habían impuesto, sin opciones.


-Quince nuevos asesinatos han sido efectuados entre las 15.30 y las 18.45 de la tarde de hoy- informó una voz en el televisor.

-Las víctimas fueron, nuevamente, unos prisioneros condenados por homicidio- agregó otra.

-Los asesinatos de los anteriormente nombrados han sido causados por ataques cardíacos.

-Todos ellos a manos del mundialmente famoso asesino en masas: Kira.

Tras esto hubo una tercer voz que anunciaba el comienzo de las publicidades. Los niños y jóvenes que llenaban la sala comenzaron a esparcirse.

Algunos comentaban lo que acababan de oír mientras otros expresaban su indignación. Solo una pequeña de nueve años de edad largó un llanto desconsolado en brazos de su amiga.

_Pero qué idiota, _pensó Ion al ver a la chiquilla armar semejante escándalo. Procedió a sentarse en el lugar libre del sofá que habían dejado los niños que abandonaron la sala. Pronto se hubo sentado otro niño de su misma edad; llevaba un paquete de frituras en la mano, las cuales no dejaba de masticar siquiera cuando hablaba.

-Que ser mas hipócrita- exclamó un tanto enfadado.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella en espera de una explicación.

-Ese Kira, el tal "Dios del Nuevo Mundo", es todo un hipócrita. Se la pasa matando criminales cuando él mismo es uno de ellos. Se podría decir que le es desleal a los suyos- declaró con rapidez y total convicción.

-¿Desleal a los suyos? Eso criminales son sucias ratas que obtuvieron lo que se merecían. Kira no es como ellos, no es un criminal. Además los criminales no son leales, no tienen moral ni ética.

-¿Acaso tu apoyas a Kira?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Cállate, continúan las noticias.

-Pero...

-Cállate- le interrumpió sin mirarlo.

Media hora después un par de cuidadoras llamaron a todos los niños de la sala para la cena.

Ion se apresuró en terminar su comida pronto para poder llegar rápido a la sala de computación y tomar una máquina.

Aún seguía pensando la pregunta del niño. ¿Apoyaba ella a Kira? Por supuesto, pero también era cierto que estaba mal que un niño de Wammy's House apoyase a Kira en lugar de a L. De todas formas ella no pretendía cambiar su manera de pensar.

_Jamás elegí apoyar a L_, se decía, _solía hacerlo, hasta que noté que era un pensamiento que me habían impuesto, sin opciones. Este orfanato es solo una fábrica de Ls. Pero yo no creo en él, no representa la justicia y no debería ganar esta batalla. Las autoridades de aquí tampoco deberían imponernos su ideología. Somos prisioneros del sistema y nadie parece notarlo._

La sala de computación se encontraba vacía, lo que permitió la libertad de escoger la máquina que desease.

Colocó ambas manos sobre el teclado, pensando en como comenzar. Escribiría un artículo anónimo expresando su disconformidad. No podía permitirse revelar su identidad ya que esto suponía un gran problema que la metería en graves líos. Por lo tanto se había decidido en aquel ataque anónimo. Imprimiría varias copias para luego colocarlas en diferentes partes del orfanato, de forma que estuvieran a la vista de todos.

Comenzó escribiendo:

Queridos compañeros y autoridades de Wammy's House, nos encontramos en una época crítica, el mundo entero está expuesto a una situación decisiva. Una batalla mental se desata entre los mundialmente conocidos L y Kira.

Nosotros formamos parte de esta batalla también, nosotros debemos inclinarnos por una posición. Para ello es necesaria nuestra libertad de pensamiento y me refiero a esto porque, en el instante en que cada uno de nosotros ,compañeros, hemos puesto pie en esta institución, nos convertimos en un prototipo destinado a ser el reemplazo de L.

Es por esto que les pido que no cedan ante el conformismo que la autoridad les impone. Todos tenemos libertad de opinar y de escoger según nuestro criterio. Los recluto para crear una rebelión. Y recuerden: no cedan.

Cuando lo terminó lo releyó una y otra vez hasta estar satisfecha. Luego se apresuró en imprimir unas cuantas copias y no dejo rastro alguno de que ella hubiera estado allí.

Esa misma noche se encargó de distribuir sigilosamente las copias en los puntos estratégicos. A la mañana siguiente su artículo había generado polémica, por lo que Ion agradeció que el niño con el que había hablado no la conociera.

-¿Lo has leído?- le preguntó Ellie, la niña que se sentaba detrás suyo en física.

-¿A qué cosa?- dijo de manera distraída.

-Ven es muy largo de explicar- exclamó mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la guiaba hacia un grupo de niños que rodeaban el anuncio que colgaba de la pared.

-Léela- indicó Ellie, a lo que Ion tuvo que obedecer para no levantar sospechas.

-Vaya- musitó cuando hubo terminado.

-Es de no creerse.

-Quién diría que aquí hay gente pro-Kira.

-Cierto, y es también una ofensa para la institución. Por suerte he oído que el señor Roger está enterado del asunto y tomará medidas.

-Si, supongo que quitarán ese cartel.

-Y todos los otros también, hay docenas.

Inesperadamente apareció un niño con notable agitación y algo divertido.

-Vengan a ver, se ha armado una pelea por culpa de los carteles.- comentó con exaltación. Ambas lo siguieron hacia el pasillo siguiente. Era un sitio espacioso, plagado de niños que rodeaban a un par peleando en el centro. Tanto Ellie como Ion abrieron lugar hasta poder observar el encuentro con claridad, pero muy pronto un muchachito con un gorro de orejas de conejo se interpuso para detener la pelea.

-Ya, deténganse, así no arreglarán nada- gritó intentando sujetar sus puños.

-Tal vez no, pero puede ser una solución temporal- exclamó uno de ellos tratando de zafarse, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Había notado el alboroto generado -Arrepiéntete- ordenó una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.

-No lo haré- respondió el otro, provocando que el primero se aproximara nuevamente.

-Suficiente, Mello.- exclamó el niño del gorro- Tú también Oskar, ya déjalo.

Un par de niños se alejaron murmurando y comentando mientras los otros dos no dejaban de observarse con disgusto.

-Insultaste a L, discúlpate- volvió a repetir Mello.

-No lo haré. Tengo razón cuando digo que L debería dejar a Kira en paz, él es quien hace lo correcto . Hace unos cuantos años un par de ladrones asesinaron a mis padres, ahora Kira se encarga de hacer justicia y darles lo que merecen esas cucarachas. Y si para continuar con esto es necesario que incluso le dé un ataque al corazón a L, pues que así sea.

Ion sonrió internamente al oír aquellas palabras, pues no estaba sola.

-Esto no puede continuar así, niños reúnanse ahora mismo en el comedor principal -instantáneamente las encargadas los organizaron mientras Roger se dirigía a su oficina a hacer el anuncio a través de los parlantes.

Un grupo de niños se reunió junto a Oskar, todos ellos parecían apoyarlo. Ion se separó de Ellie mientras caminaban destino al comedor.

-Así que son pro-Kira -dedujo la niña.

-¿Tienes algo con eso?- preguntó Oskar con agresividad.

-Pues resulta que yo soy la autora del artículo.

-Eso...eso no puede ser verdad- exclamó, incrédulo.

-Créelo.

Al terminar de hablar, el grupo de niños la rodeó dedicándole frases de apoyo para luego dirigirse al comedor principal. Una vez todo el orfanato reunido allí, Roger comenzó con un discurso acerca de Kira. Decía que los ideales del asesino no eran el mensaje que ellos pretendían transmitirle a los niños. Durante el transcurso del mismo Ion apenas había sido capaz de contener su furia, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie sobre su silla.

-Deja de decir estupideces, anciano. Tu no puedes saber lo que es o no bueno para nosotros -gritó, extendiendo los brazos como quien da un discurso político.-Debes dejar de intentar implantar ideas en nuestras cabezas. Yo decido elegir que lo que Kira hace es correcto, se ocupa de lo que alguien debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¡Kira es Dios! -declaró apasionadamente alzando el puño. Luego continuó con un canto rítmico: -¡Kira es Dios!,¡Kira es Dios!,¡Kira es Dios!.

Los otros niños, que anteriormente declararon apoyarla, se le unieron y cantaron al unisono. Roger finalmente silenció a todos y los envió a su oficina.

De un total de dieciséis, siete se arrepintieron de sus actos esa misma tarde. Para el anochecer no era ninguno el que apoyaba a Kira.

Ion se había suicidado esa noche, arrojándose desde lo más alto de la mansión. En sus brazos y rostro habían sido talladas las palabras: Kira es mi salvador, no cederé.

* * *

><p>Simplemente se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que en el orfanato alguien apoyara a Kira y no a L. Todo lo que allí sucedió fue algo realmente curioso, creo que en el manga deberían haber mostrado algo más. En fin, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario es bien recibido (no es necesario aclarar que cualquier comentario ofensivo puede ser bien guardado en el bolsillo, aunque hasta ahora jamás he recibido tales cosas).<p> 


End file.
